


Bloodied

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: A restriction from violence is possibly the worst thing Charlie could have placed apon the radio demon semi-under her care. But it was okay, he could easily go without! Right?...Or perhaps not.





	1. Restrictions

**Author's Note:**

> Short intro chapter just to lay out the premise. Actual chapters will be at least 5 times as long.

"I can't hurt _anyone?"_ Alastor repeated, eye twitching. "What if i feel i am in danger, or someone is threatening me? Am i permitted to defend myself?" there was a clear layer of acid to his tone.

Charlie flinched, smiling nervously. "Of course you can defend yourself! B-but only when it's necessary! So if the only way to escape a situation unharmed is to lash back out, that's excusable! But if the situation could have been resolved by other means, like talking, then it isn't as okay! Okay? D-do you understand?"

"Yes. Okay. I do." the radio demon responded dryly, expression flat and unimpressed, growing bored with her stammering. Charlie began to sweat out of nerves, and hurridly excused herself.

Alastor facepalmed with a cold laugh. "What a silly restriction!" he complained, even as his everpresent grin of course remained. "Well, i suppose it wouldn't hurt to play along for the time being. Satiate her mind, haha! Building trust and all of that wacky nonsense. Though i _will_ have to go without this months' hunt. What an incredible shame!"

Truly, the thought of going without fresh meat and blood for an entire month sent shivers up his spine, but he figured he could handle it. He thought he knew himself well, that he could easily pull the reigns back on himself and stop any bloodshed he felt compelled to cause. That it would be, whilst vastly irritating, simple and clean. 

He was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Not being able to casually punch Angel or push Vaggie was literally worse than hell.

Angel had taken advantage of this opening to now get even more close and jokey than before, draping himself over him or tapping him on the shoulder - actions that would have before gotten him sent flying. Vaggie, who he normally delighted in hassling and sending tumbling downward _('smile, my dear!')_ he could now no longer do so much as poke, and she took full advantage of this to speak her mind right to his face without being worried he would toss her aside.

He had complained to Charlie right away, irritation bleeding into his tone as he told her to get her friends to stop being annoying before he did something he very much wouldn't regret but that they would, and she just laughed uneasily before agreeing to speak to them, hopping from one foot to another in her anxiety. It was almost cute.

Eugh. Cute. Perish the thought.

They backed off after she did, in fact, go speak to them, albeit only slightly. They were still far more mouthy than before.

Angel was perhaps the only one who understood fully just how annoying his new restriction was, even while he took advantage of it for his own enjoyment.

"Yeahhh, she puts that on all the hotel residents. You can still get info a scuffle if you're sneaky, but i assume that you're more of the 'spray blood and guts across the pavement' type of guy, which would make it harder to sneak in some violence, right?" the spider demon grinned. "Sucks for you"

Alastor just sighed, rolling his eyes. "I am not nearly so messy with my killings. And I'm not so attached to it that i am incapable of going without, you fool" he sneered slightly, trying not to show that Angel had in fact been completely right. He quite liked messy killings, and found a clean killing quite boring. He also already felt uncomfortable without his ability to just... Hurt people.

"I dunno who you think you're fooling with 'not being a messy killer', you tore that Sir Pentious guy apart! We all saw it!" Angel laughed, folding his arms back behind his head. "And i reckon you are actually quite attached to enacting your murders. You have like, hunts, don'tcha? And you eat your victim's hearts and disgusting shit like that. Wouldn't going without that kinda fuck you up, if that's literally just what you eat and all you ever do for fun?"

"I have other things i can do for personal enjoyment, not that you would care" Alastor scoffed, expression slightly strained with the urge to hit the other demon upside the head to shut him up.

Angel shrugged. "Try me. I'm curious. Lay 'em on me, strawberry pimp!"

"Strawberry pimp?" Alastor questioned, before cutting the spider off before he could reply. "No, don't explain, I'll likely regret asking. At any rate, i can play many instruments, enjoyably jazz-involved ones. I can also quite delight in making coffee!"

Angel just stared at him. "That it?"

He flushed slightly, almost scowling even as he endeavoured to keep his mouth in a taut, unmoving smile. "I also enjoy eating raw venison! Honestly, why do people cook their meats, it has so much less... Flavour!"

"Of course you do, ya fuckin cannibal" Angel snickered, grinning. "Well then, if you enjoy doin' Jazz or whatever, how come i never seen you playing it? I mean, I've seen you singing - (and it was hot as shit) but i never seen you with any instruments or anythin' like that."

"Because I've never much wanted to play any around any of you. You in particular, as you would likely just try to find a euphemism involving my instruments and then laugh at me" the permenantly smiling demon's eyes narrowed, crossing his arms slightly to convey his annoyance.

"Ha!" the slightly shorter demon grinned. "Well, i can't deny the truth. Still though, if it makes ya happy you should do it more!"

The radio demon shook his heaad "Doubtful, but the sentiment is appreciated. Well, actually it really isn't, but one must always be polite!"

"And you would look super hot _blowing_ into an instru-"

"Finish that sentence and i will break my no-violence promise to Charlie" his palm crackled with fire and threat.

"Aw fuck. Fiiine."

\---

"Sooo, how have you been, uh... coping?"

He turned to look at the princess of hell, with her uncertain expression and the way she was fiddling with her hands. He pushed away the urge to say 'i haven't!' and just laughed, radio static bumbling the sound. "Why, perfectly of course! Was there even any doubt?" 

It was rhetorical, but she still answered. "I mean. I just know it's kinda part of you, and i can't help but feel a bit bad for saying no to it, even though i feel like i would feel worse if i agreed to you doing it" she rubbed the back of her head. "And i know Angel and Vaggie haven't been making it any easier. But- but I'm proud of you for not doing anything!" she clasped her hands in front of her with bright eyes, before she faltered. "Um. At least not that i know of..."

"No, no! I am a demon of my word!" Alastor smiled widely. "No blood has been shed, on that i swear my honesty! ...Yet, at least."

The last part made her wince, but she didn't comment on it. "Yeah! That's so great, Al! Um, keep it up!"

"I shall!"

"Uh. Great!"

They stood in silence for a few minutes, radio crackling coming from Alastor's mouth as he struggled to say something without pushing the conversation into a circle, when Charlie's phone rang.

"O-oh! It's, um, my dad! Well I've gotta go answer this. Sorry, Al!" she waved before sprinting out, clicking to reply to the call.

He heard her stammering and stumbling as she spoke over the phone, sounding on the brink of tears or yelling as her conversation partner said something that seemed to hit her emotionally, and walked away.

Sounded like Lucifer was being a dick, but then again, what else was to be expected from the ruler of hell itself?

Still. He had to forcibly push away a small stab of pity for the princess. Honestly, she had no support from either parent, and had never had any positive influence in her life. It was a testament to her character that she had stayed as cheery and mained her optimism as she had.

It was almost admirable! And he could at least admit that, because he appreciated a good smile!

His fingers twitched with the urge to leave this hotel, to maim, to kill.

He dug his claws into his palm, drawing forward small beads of blood. He had more control than this, and it was truly pathetic that he was struggling at all. Perhaps it was time to look into alternate methods of feeling his usual elated, uplifted mood, like Angel Dust suggested.

...It had been a while since he had last played an accordian.


End file.
